Unmanned aerial vehicles are continuing to increase in use. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance. While there are many beneficial uses of unmanned aerial vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, many unmanned aerial vehicles utilize multiple motors and propellers to maintain flight and navigate. For example, some unmanned aerial vehicles may include four motors and propellers, referred to as quad-copters, eight motors and propellers, referred to as octo-copters, etc. Utilizing multiple motors increases the potential for a mechanical failure that could endanger the operability of the unmanned aerial vehicle.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”